The present invention relates to a method of treatment and apparatus for stroke patients.
Stroke, or brain attack as it is commonly called, can be caused by either vascular hemorrhage or vascular blockage with the latter accounting for about 80% of the events which lead to a stroke. Stroke is associated with considerable morbidity in terms of long-term neurological deficit and the risk of subsequent stroke as well as mortality post stroke is considerable in stroke patients. Treatment in the acute phase typically entails the invasive administration of clot dissolving drugs within the first three hours of the stroke as well as stabilization of cardiovascular function and vital signs. Post stroke therapy can include intensive and costly rehabilitation depending on the degree of neurological deficit.
Continuous positive airway pressure (hereinafter CPAP) has been identified as a method of treatment for sleep disorders, and in particular, sleep apnea. The application of CPAP for sleep disorders was first introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310. This patent described the application of continuous positive airway pressure being applied to the patient, through the patient""s nares, to treat sleep disorders, including obstructive sleep apnea. It has been found that the application of pressure which exceeds atmospheric pressure, typically 4 to 15 centimeters of H2O is useful in treating sleep disorders. However, prior to this invention, the application of CPAP as a method for treating stroke patients has never been known.
There exists a need for a method of treatment for stroke patients which is non-invasive, and does not include the use of drugs.
There also exists a need for the treatment of stroke patients which is inexpensive and does not require a medical facility or hospital.
A new treatment and apparatus for acute and chronic treatment of stroke patients is described here which incorporates nasal ventilation, with or without concomitant drug therapy, using continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or bi-level pressure treatment or variants thereof, including devices which automatically set their pressures based on physiologic data inputs.